justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
OMG
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) Medium (Classic - E3)https://youtu.be/zVlkNyAR5nY?t=25 |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = Classic / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Extreme Version Jerky JessyFile:OMGExtremeChoreoProof.PNG |perf = Classic Cormier Claude (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpZ3lc9h8QL/?taken-by=delphinelemaitre Jerky Jessy (P3) Extreme Version Celine Baron }}" " by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man wearing a big red-and-gold hoodie trench coat, a gold collar and a gold necklace on his neck, three gold bracelets on his right arm, a gold ring on his right middle finger, a pair of brown pants, a pair of dark brown boots with golden buckles, and a fox helmet with an earring pierced through its left ear. 'P2' P2 'is a man wearing a big red-and-gold collared cape, a black latex top that covers his chest, a dark brown-and-gold-striped sash, a black-and-gold elbow glove on his right arm, two gold bracelets on his left arm, a pair of brown pants with gold trimmings and a gold buckle, a pair of dark brown boots with gold trimmings, and an Anubis helmet. 'P3 P3 is a man wearing a large red-and-gold scarf, a leather strap on his chest and right shoulder, gold bracelets and gold gauntlets on his arms, a black-and-gold loincloth, a pair of brown shorts with red shins, a pair of dark brown boots with gold tongues, and a cat mask with earrings pierced through both ears. Omg_coach_1.png|P1 Omg_coach_2.png|P2 Omg_coach_3.png|P3 Extreme Version The dancer is a woman. She has shimmering golden skin. Her clothing includes a blue-black tank crop-top with a V-chest, and tight blue-black shorts. Over the shorts she wears a medium-green girdle, with skirt-like features. The central piece resembles a knot, with golden lining, two golden strips extending through the sides of the girdle to the back. She also wears a green hood over her head, secured in place, and over the hood she wears a golden tiara. She has multiple necklaces, two of them extending up to her chest. She wears blue-black arm bands, stockings, thigh-garters, and short boots. She also wears a golden bangle on her right hand. Right around her shins, are two loose golden chains attached on both legs, that resemble anklets. She sports a black smoky eye. Background Classic The routine takes place in a very dark Egyptian-themed setting, with the coaches performing on a stage built on the tip of a black pyramid. A big black statue can be seen through the building's windows and various monoliths can be seen flanking the pyramid as the camera zooms in onto the coaches. Once the song begins, the building's columns, the monoliths, and the window frames start flashing pink lights to the beat of the song. Several light formations are created as the song progresses and flash to the beat of the song behind the coaches. The light formation then starts spinning before disappearing at the song's beat drop. The statue, encrusted with jewels, start moving towards the stage. At the start of the chorus, various monoliths rise from the ground and obscure the building as gold stripes form on them and the statue. Near the end of the song, the statue turns to the right. The camera then zooms out quickly at the end of the song. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend over, then spread your legs and slam your hands down fast. OMG GM1.png|Both Gold Moves Omg gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: Drop down with both hands touching the ground. Gold Move 2: Pose by holding your left hand up and your right hand down while bending your right leg. This is the final move of the routine. Omgalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 omgalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Omgalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 omgalt_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''OMG'' is the second song by Snoop Dogg in the series. **This is his third song in the franchise, including Drop It Like It’s Hot ( ). *The whole line "just blaze the J" is censored. **However, the line was not censored during E3. **''OMG'' is the tenth song to have a whole line censored. *''OMG'' is the sixth song to have an Egyptian-themed routine. *In the gameplay teasers of the Classic routine, some effects on the statue s head in the background are missing, and the pictograms have default colors. *In the menu assets, P1 s glove is purple, although it is pink in-game. *In the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser uploaded to the justdancegame channel, the promotional image of P3 is shown, unlike other US thumbnails, which feature a part of the gameplay. *The Extreme Version coach is the third dancer in the series to have golden skin, after P2-C2 from Dark Horse, and the Extreme Version of Scream & Shout. *The promotional image of the Extreme coach features the coach s glove in her left hand. Gallery Game Files Omg_cover_generic.png|''OMG'' (Classic) Omgalt_cover_generic.png|''OMG'' (Extreme Version) Omg_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Omgalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) tex1_64x64_m_c71bf6ef84cf21ba_14.png| album background Omg_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Omgalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) OMG 951.png|Classic (P1) s avatar OMG 952.png|Classic (P2) s avatar OMG 953.png|Classic (P3) s avatar OMGALT 954.png|Extreme s avatar In-Game Screenshots Omg jd2019 menu.png|''OMG'' on the menu Omg_jd2019_load.png|Loading screen Omg_jd2019_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Omgalt jd2019 gameplay.png|Gameplay (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Omg teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjz1M7rB5_u/ Omg promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Omg promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 OMGALT Cover.jpg|Cover from Ubisoft s site (Extreme Version) Beta Elements OMG beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Omg beta menu icon 1.png|Beta Classic menu icon 1 (Trailer) OMG beta menu icon 2.png|Beta Classic menu icon 2 (E3) Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue Omg beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (default colors) Others Omg thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Omgalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Alternate) Omg thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Omgalt_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Alternate) postcard_omg003.png|Postcard 1 postcard_omg003_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_omg004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_omg004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Postcard omg007.png|Postcard 3 postcard_omg007_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_omg009.png|Postcard 4 postcard_omg009_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video ARASH feat. SNOOP DOGG - OMG (Official video) OMG (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers OMG - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG - Gameplay Teaser (UK) OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays OMG - Just Dance 2019 OMG (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions OMG - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:OMG pt-br:OMG Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Snoop Dogg Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Céline Baron Category:Cormier Claude Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Cutscenes